


Do It All Again, But This Time Properly

by PrinceKapitan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Identity Reveal, Metafiction, Second Chances, Valentine's Day, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKapitan/pseuds/PrinceKapitan
Summary: Feeling bad about the Christmas suffrage she made Marinette go through, Kagami decides to take Marinette back to Japan to enjoy themselves a bit.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Kudos: 29





	Do It All Again, But This Time Properly

**Author's Note:**

> TBH I hated my last Marigami fic, I feel like I rushed it and didn't get to flesh out everyone proper. I can't guarantee it turned out better than my predecessor, but here's a (hopefully) better Marigami fic. Could it possibly be worse?

Valentine’s Day was fast approaching, and Marinette wanted to do something special with her girlfriend. 

Kagami on the other hand felt bad about subjecting Marinette to that Christmas disaster. They barely brought it up and when they did, it was unpleasant. She often thought about taking Marinette back to Japan, to enjoy it with her. No family troubles, no taking Adrien’s spot. Just two girlfriends, having fun.

School was out, Marinette was excused from the next week of class by her parents. This would give her time to breathe. She left the task of setting up the class banner to Lila. That liar was a non-issue these days, ever since she gave up Adrien for good it felt liberating. Ironically, she ended up getting along better with the boy as his ‘just friend’. He even offered to work on the banner in her place, but she insisted Lila do the work with him.

Just as walked into her room, she was greeted by Kagami sitting on her bed. She waved to the pigtailed girl cheerfully.

“Hi, sweetheart,” Marinette chirped.

“I got two surprises for you,” Kagami held out two tickets to Japan.

“Another trip? Kagami I--”

“This’ll be different, please Marinette. I feel like I dragged you along for something that just really wasn’t worth it. And now I just want to have fun with you.”

“But what if your mom finds out?”

“What if she doesn’t?”

“Ah?”

“She doesn’t run my life, you taught me that.”

Marinette giggled, her girlfriend led her to the airport. Their plane was waiting, but Marinette told Kagami to wait while she ran off. After a few minutes, Ladybug or rather, Cosmobug showed up.

“Hey Kagami,” she chirped. “Marinette sent me to pick you up.”

Kagami snickered. “Of course she did… ‘sweetheart’.” Cosmobug gasped. 

“Kagami, we’re not girlfriends--”

“Oh, but we are… Marinette.” The heroine jumped back and almost did a backflip from shock.

“Kagami, how did you--”

“C’mon Mari, you seriously expected me to see you leave and then have Ladybug show up when you disappear and expect me not to put two and two together?”

“Well yeah, but--”

“You’re silly sweetie, were you planning on flying me and ‘her’ to Japan?” Kagami asked slyly.

“Of course I was silly.”

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Ladybug took the short-haired girl’s hand and the two flew through the stars, to Japan. The two made it safe and sound, ready to enjoy their girl’s day out.

“That was fast,” Kagami snarked. Ladybug giggled, pulling Kagami into an alley to detransform.

“We made it!”

“So you are Marinette!” The pigtailed girl gulped. “My suspicions were correct!”

“Wait what?!”

“I only guessed you were her, but now I know!”

“Kagami, I’m sorry I--”

“No worries babe, your secret’s safe with me. Kagami planted a kiss on her girlfriend’s soft lips before pulling out a small box of chocolates from her bag. She handed them to Marinette.

“Chocolates?”

“Yes, this is what we call Honmei-choco it’s customary to give the man you love chocolates in Japan, but seeing as you are not a man I guess I’m breaking tradition. Right?”

“Pfft, who needs tradition anyway?” Marinette scoffed. “So why were you handing them out earlier?”

“It’s also custom to pass them out to friends, that’s why I gave them to everyone. It’s called Giri-choco if you’re passing them out to acquaintances or business associates, and Tomo-choco if you’re passing them out to close friends”

“Oh cool, though I’m not sure if I can eat all of these.”

“You don’t have to, we can share them ‘bugaboo’!”

Marinette giggled, “Come on, let’s go have some fun!” Shetucked the chocolates in her purse, and the two boarded the first subway they could find. It was cramped, more so than Paris’ subway ever was. It took them an hour to figure out where everything was, but eventually they reached a laser tag arcade. Of course Marinette was the better shot. That said, the two girls wiped out the competition. Every time it seemed like someone had a lock on them, the person shooting at them would end up out. Once it was down to those two, the duo realized there could only be one winner as the game they were playing was a solo game. They kissed their guns, and then each other before marching 10 paces.

“Is this how they do it in those old westerns, babe?”

“Yep, watched a lot with my dad. He loved them.”

The two snapped back and shot at one another. The two glanced at their plates, Marinette had won. 

“Well played, Marinette.”

“I thought you had me there,” she cackled. Kagami stepped up to whisper in the pigtailed girl’s ear.

“I know a better place, this was fun but I think you’ll like this one more.”

After another maze-like trek through the crowded metro, she took Marinette to a ninja themed laser tag arena. It was beautiful, all lit up and asking for her. And in she went, taking the awe-stricken Marinette with her. It was ninja themed, in place of guns there were instead throwing stars. 

The device Marinette was handed looked odd. She studied it, trying to decipher how exactly to throw the stars.

“You swipe them, like this.” She ran her hand across the device. “It emits an invisible shuriken. You wanna aim for the head.” Marinette gave it a test, a red beam of light shot across the room, spooking her.

“That looks so real!”

“It’s harmless, again you target them in the head. Typically, these are one-on-one, but it seems tonight they’re doing pairs. Hope there’s enough for everyone.” The duo got their gear on and prepared for the game. One started, they jumped around as fast as they could. While Marinette was doing everything she could to stay on her feet, Kagami was throwing flips, cartwheels and her accuracy was dead on. She spent a large portion of the game protecting Marinette from fire, but slowly the pigtailed girl got the hang of it.

Once she figured it all out, she began throwing said shurikens. Her aim was slightly off, but she was determined. The two fought back-to-back, as if they were in a movie. With each approaching pair, they fired a throwing star, and one by one they all went down. Not a single couple could match them. While many of them were clearly in it for the prize, it was clear that Marinette and Kagami were just having fun. 

Once it was over, they left the arcade. Their faces hurt from laughing and smiling so much, it was quite probably the most fun they’d ever had.

The girls sat outside, Marinette’s legs were shaking from the excitement combined with nervousness. The game left her shaking, but once the adrenaline wore off she calmed down.

“That was amazing, Kagami!”

“I knew you’d like it, sweetheart.”

“Who knew throwing a shuriken was nothing like throwing a yo-yo?”

“I mean, if you attach a string to the shuriken, it could be.”

“Wouldn’t the star get caught in the string?”

“Not really,” Kagami shrugged. “You just need a long string and you’ll be good.”

Right then, Marinette’s stomach growled. “I’m kind of getting hungry.”

Kagami snickered, even Marinette’s hunger was cute. “Care for some food? I’ll buy.”

Marinette got a good look at the card Kagami was holding. “You punked your mom’s credit card?” She asked, shocked and delighted. “Oh she is going to kill you!”

“Totally worth it, she can’t keep me cooped up in her ‘traditional ways’ forever. She’s so uptight.”

“I just don’t want her to keep us apart.”

“I understand, Marinette.”

The pigtailed girl sat down and stared off. “So why did you and Adrien never end up together.”

Kagami laughed. “He’s sweet, but honestly it was never going to work.”

“Never?”

“His dad and my mom really wanted us together for ‘business purposes’ and the whole thing felt unnatural. I felt like I had to be with him, instead of him and I being something I wanted for myself.”

“He’s not a bad guy, you two could’ve tried right?”

“True, but we also could have fallen apart just as easily. He’s an excellent fencing partner, but that’s really all we have in common.”

“But couldn’t you cross swords with him?” Marinette cackled.

“With what dick?” Kagami joked with her. Both girls laughed. “Now you want some fast food?”

“Fast food? It’ll go straight to our asses!” Marinette gasped, expressing insecurity at her rather large posterior.

“The bigger the better right?”

“You don’t think it looks fat?”

“If it is, I’ll just cut the fat out!” Kagami hissed in a frightening tone. “I’m kidding,” she added when she noticed Marinette’s frightened look. “Your butt is fine the way it is love.”

“But it’s so jiggly, yours is firm!” She gave her a light spank which caused her to giggle.

“You look fine, Marinette. Don’t worry.”

The two enjoyed some pizza and breadsticks together with the last of the money they had.

“I had a lot of fun, maybe we can do this again?”

“Assuming mom of the year doesn’t ground me, actually fuck it let’s do it again!” Marinette found an alley and transformed into Cosmobug.

“Shall we?”

The two headed home, happy with how everything went. Kagami realized she still had the tickets, perhaps this could give Marinette a break, so that she wouldn’t have to transform anytime they had to go. She stared them down and enjoyed the bliss of flying across the world. This method of transport was much more suitable, thus she dropped the unused plane tickets into the ocean. Holding onto her lover’s back was much more exhilarating than some dumb plane ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) to see us working hard (or hardly working) on fics, pics and other fanworks.


End file.
